Missing You
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: Ketika rasa rindu itu benar-benar membuncah dan tak mampu ditahan lagi. Antara kerinduan Hankyung dan member Super Junior.


Summary: Ketika rasa rindu itu benar-benar membuncah dan tak mampu ditahan lagi. Antara kerinduan Hankyung dan member Super Junior.**  
**

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini milik Tuhan, orang tua, diri sendiri, SM, ELF, Shawol. Tapi Leeteuk Oppa punya author.

Rate: T

**Missing You**

Seorang pria yang memiliki ketampanan di atas rata-rata terlihat berdiri terpaku di depan sebuah gedung. Matanya menatap penuh rindu ke satu titik yang ada di bangunan tersebut. Sebuah gedung yang sempat ia tinggali 4 tahun lamanya. Sebuah gedung yang menjadi saksi perjuangannya merintis karir dari nol. Sebuah gedung yang banyak menyimpan kenangannya bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya. Bahkan hingga kini keluarga kecilnya itu masih bernaung di bawah atap gedung tersebut.

Tapi, apakah masih pantas ia menyebut orang-orang yang tinggal di apartemen di hadapannya ini sebagai sebuah keluarga? Salah. Yang benar, apakah masih pantas dirinya memanggil mereka sebagai keluarga. Masih pantaskah namanya disejajarkan dengan 12 orang yang tinggal di gedung ini? Masih pantaskah ia mendapatkan banyak cinta dari Super Junior dan ELF?

Selama ini pertanyaan itu terus membayang di otaknya. Sejak ia memutuskan hengkang dari SM dan tidak sekalipun ia memperoleh cemo'oh dari ELF maupun member yang lain. Mereka masih setia mendukung setiap langkahnya. Banyak ELF yang datang ke konsernya dengan membawa lighstick berwarna biru dan poster besar dengan gambar mereka bertiga belas. Rasanya sungguh menyesakkan.

Bukan berarti ia tidak suka dengan semua perlakuan yang diberikan ELF padanya. Kalau ia boleh jujur, ia sangat senang dengan dukungan yang sampai saat ini masih mengalir untuknya. Hanya saja, ia merasa tak layak mendapatkan itu semua. Setelah luka yang ia torehkan pada semua member Super Junior, terutama Leeteuk, sang Leader. Dan juga setelah rasa kecewa yang ELF rasakan karena keputusannya dua tahun lalu.

Menurutnya hal yang paling pantas ia dapatkan setelah semua perlakuannya terhadap Super Junior dan ELF adalah kebencian. Atau mungkin minimal jangan pernah lagi menganggapnya bagian dari Super Junior. Memang akan sangat terasa menyakitkan untuknya, tapi setidaknya rasa bersalah itu sedikit berkurang. Beban yang ia tanggung tidak akan sebesar saat ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana, Han? Kau mau menarik perhatian orang?"

Sebuah suara berhasil mengembalikan Hangeng ke alam nyata. Ya, pria tampan itu adalah seorang Tan Hangeng atau lebih dikenal Hankyung. Eks member Super Junior yang kini merintis karirnya di negara asalnya.

"Kau merindukan mereka?"

Hangeng tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan manajernya itu. Tidak mungkin ia tidak merindukan keluarganya, kan? Dua tahun mereka berpisah dan sangat sulit menjalin komunikasi. Bagian mana yang membuat Hangeng tidak merindukan mereka.

"Due bu xie, Han, padahal kalian sudah sedekat ini, tapi aku tak bisa membantumu untuk bertemu dengan mereka," ucap sang menajer penuh penyesalan.

" Aku mengerti, Ge. Lagipula mereka pasti sangat sibuk. Sebentar lagi Leeteuk Hyung akan pergi wamil, pasti banyak hal yang dipersiapkan. Aku juga tidak ingin membuat masalah untuk mereka," ucap Hangeng sambil tersenyum tipis.

Manajer Hangeng memandang Hangeng sayu. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Hangeng. Sejak Hangeng memintanya untuk menjadi manajer, ia selalu meminta Hangeng untuk menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya tanpa ada yang dirahasiakan. Jadi, ia sangat tahu kalau Hangeng begitu merindukan Super Junior, sebuah grup yang berhasil melambungkan namanya.

"Sudah siang, Ge, kita langsung ke lokasi saja. Ayo, Ge," ucap Hangeng sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Manajer Hangeng hanya menurut. Ia masuk ke mobil dan mengarahkan mobilnya menuju sebuah gedung yang lokasinya tak terlalu jauh dari dorm Super Junior.

"Hyungdeul!" seru Kyuhyun heboh dari pintu depan.

Kebetulan hari ini Super Junior sedang _free_ dan mereka semua berkumpul di dorm lantai 11 untuk sekedar mengobrol atau mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, Kyu? Kami semua tidak tuli," geram Kangin.

Kyuhyun hanya nyengir mendengar ucapan Kangin.

"Sudah satu tahun aku tak melihatmu, kau sama sekali tidak berubah Kyu. Tetap saja kurang ajar," sambung Heechul.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya melihat Heechul. Ia sampai mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah seorang Kim Heechul yang setahunya masih menjalani kegiatan wamilnya.

"Heechul Hyung? Kok kau bisa ada disini? Kau kabur dari _camp_, ya?" tuduh Kyuhyun.

"MWO! Dasar Magnae kurang ajar. Kemari kau!" bentak Heechul.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari adanya bahaya yang datang, langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Leeteuk. Mencari tempat teraman untuknya. Karena memang hanya Leeteuk lah yang bisa membuat seorang _King of Evil_ Super Junior tak berkutik.

"Yak! Kemari kau! Jangan bersembunyi di belakang Jung Soo," seru Heechul. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, Heenim. Kau kan kemari untuk menghabiskan waktu liburmu bersama kami. Kebetulan kami juga sedang _free_, kan? Jangan buang waktu dan tenagamu untuk bertengkar dengan Kyu," lerai Leeteuk lembut.

Heechul mendengus. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa. Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, hanya Leeteuk yang mampu membuat seorang Heechul diam. Tapi walau begitu, ia masih memandang tajam pada Kyuhyun yang masih bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Leeteuk yang sebenarnya jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"Kali ini kau selamat, Kyu," desis Heechul.

Kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan senyum evilnya mendengar desisan Heechul. Ia masih merasa aman untuk membuat Heechul murka. Leeteuk yang melihat Kyuhyun masih menggoda Heechul memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan, Kyu. Atau aku akan membiarkan Heenim memukulmu," ancam Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia berubah menjadi anak baik dalam sekejap begitu mendengar ancaman Leeteuk. Semua member yang ada tersenyum kecil melihat dua evil di grup mereka yang tunduk di hadapan sang malaikat.

"Ada apa kau tadi berteriak heboh, Kyu?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun langsung menepuk jidatnya. Karena terlalu kaget dengan kehadiran Heechul, ia sampai lupa tujuannya berteriak memanggil Hyungdeulnya tadi.

"Itu, Hyung. Aku tadi melihat sebuah poster yang menarik saat akan kembali ke dorm. Coba kalian tebak apa isi poster itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh misteri.

"Paling tidak jauh-jauh dari game. Benar, kan?" tebak Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kali ini bukan, Hyung."

"Lalu apa, Kyu? Kau sampai seheboh itu. Biasanya yang bisa membuatmu sangat heboh itu hanya game," Sungmin ikut bersuara.

"Aku setuju dengan Sungmin Hyung. Apa ada hal lain yang bisa membuatmu berteriak heboh selain game, Kyu?" sambung Donghae.

"Ada,Hyung. Poster itu berisi tentang _fanmeeting_ dari seorang artis. Dan... Appo, Hyung," ucapan Kyuhyun berganti menjadi ringisan saat sebuah bantal mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

"Sakit, ya? Itu balasan untukmu karena sudah berisik hanya karena hal yang tidak penting," sahut Heechul santai. Ia tersenyum puas bisa membalas perbuatan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Aku kan belum selesai, Hyung. Yang aku maksud artis di sini itu Hankyung Hyung. Apa itu masih tidak penting, Hyung?" sungut Kyuhyun tak terima.

Suasana mendadak hening saat Kyuhyun menyebut nama Hankyung. Sebuah nama dari seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Ah, sepertinya bukan pernah, tapi akan selalu menjadi bagian dari mereka. Walau secara fisik Hankyung tak ada bersama mereka, tapi mereka yakin, hati Hankyung akan selalu ada bersama mereka.

"Kau yakin, Kyu? Kau tidak salah lihat?" tanya Shindong, sekedar untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sangat yakin, Hyung. Acara _fanmeeting_ itu diadakan tidak jauh dari sini pada hari ini. Sekitar satu jam lagi acaranya dimulai," ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Apa mungkin kita bisa ke sana?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memandang Hyung dan Dongsaengnya satu persatu. Kalau boleh egois, ia pasti akan melesat ke tempat itu saat ini juga.

"Apa tidak akan ada masalah yang timbul kalau media atau fans melihat kita ada di sana?" tanya Siwon.

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk maupun Siwon. Mereka terlihat masih memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, mereka memutuskan untuk menyerahkan semuanya pada sang Leader. Seseorang yang apapun keputusannya saat ini pasti akan dipatuhi semua member yang ada.

Menyadari semua mata mengarah padanya, Leeteuk menghela nafas. Biar bagaimanapun, ini cukup sulit untuknya. Ia harus bertindak hati-hati. Tapi dirinya juga tak sanggup melihat tatapan penuh rindu yang ditunjukkan semua dongsaengnya.

"Kita akan ke sana diam-diam. Usahakan jangan sampai ada yang mengenali kita, termasuk Hankyung," ucap Leeteuk akhirnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Heechul.

"Kita hanya akan melihat acara itu dari jauh. Jangan ada seorang pun dari kita yang menghampiri Hankyung."

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa seperti itu, Jung soo," pekik Heechul tak terima.

"Itu semua terpaksa aku lakukan. Aku tak ingin menimbulkan masalah untuk Hankyung. Kau juga tahu itu kan, Heenim?" tegas Leeteuk.

Heechul mengangguk. Sangat paham maksud dari sang Leader.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita bersiap. Aku akan membagi kita ke dalam beberapa kelompok. Kangin, Yesung dan Sungmin. Kyu, Hyukkie dan Shindong. Hae, Siwon dan Wookie. Sedangkan Heechul akan bersamaku. Segera kembali ke dorm setelah acara itu selesai."

Setelah mendengar instruksi dari Leeteuk, semua member membubarkan diri. Mereka menyiapkan penyamaran paling sempurna yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Acara _fanmeeting_ Hangeng berjalan dengan sangat lancar. GengFans yang hadir ke acara tersebut sangat banyak. Dan tidak sedikit pula ELF yang hadir. Hangeng tersenyum puas. Walau tubuhnya terasa lelah, tapi semua itu terobati saat dirinya melihat senyum kebahagiaan terpancar dari peserta yang datang.

Saat ini Hangeng tengah duduk di _coffe shop_ yang ada di gedung yang sama dengan tempat acaranya berlangsung. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum kembali ke hotel dan terbang kembali ke Beijing esok hari.

"Hankyung Hyung?"

Sebuah sapaan yang memanggilnya dengan nama Korea milliknya membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya. Dan dihadapannya saat ini berdiri seorang Choi Minho, salah satu hoobaenya dari grup SHINee.

"Minho-ya?" tanya Hangeng memastikan.

"Ne, Hyung. Annyeong Hankyung Hyung," sapa Minho sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Hangeng tertawa melihat sikap formal Minho.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Minho-ya. Duduklah," ajak Hankyung.

"Gomawo, Hyung. Hyung sedang apa disini? Berlibur atau ada show?" tanya Minho setelah duduk di bangku yang ada dihadapan Hangeng.

"Aku baru menyelesaikan _fanmeeting_ ku disini. Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah, aku tadi ada janji dengan seorang teman, Hyung. Oh, ya, acara Hankyung Hyung di gedung ini?"

"Hem. Wae?"

Minho menggeleng. "Ani, hanya saja aku tadi seperti melihat Super Junior sunbae di gedung ini."

"Jinjja?"

"Mollayo. Tapi sepertinya aku tadi melihat Leeteuk Hyung dan Heechul Hyung. Tidak begitu jelas, sih, karena mereka menyamar dengan sangat sempurna. Tapi aku sedikit mengenali apa yang dipakai Leeteuk Hyung tadi," jelas Minho.

Hangeng terdiam mendengar penjelasan Minho. Apa mungkin tadi Leeteuk dan Heechul ada di sini? Tapi kalau memang itu mereka berdua, kenapa mereka tidak menemuinya? Saat ini, seperti ada sebuah rasa yang mencoba berlomba keluar dari hatinya. Rasa rindunya pada member Super Junior sudah tak mampu ia bendung lagi. Membayangkan mereka dapat melihatnya walau dari jauh, itu sungguh menyiksanya.

"Minho-ya, maukah kau membantuku?" tanya Hangeng setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Minho tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk dengan sangat semangat. Setelah mendengar permintaan Hangeng, Minho langsung mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Kesebelas member Super Junior kembali berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm lantai 11. Tak ada kegiatan berarti yang mereka lakukan. Hampir semuanya menerawangkan pandangan mereka. Seolah sedang memutar kembali wajah Hankyung yang baru saja mereka lihat. bahkan mereka sama sekali belum melepas semua atribut penyamaran mereka.

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Hankyung Hyung masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya di dorm," ucap Kangin pelan.

"Hankyung Hyung juga terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku sangat senang," tambah Donghae.

"Hankyung Hyung jauh lebih tampan," Siwon mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Senyumnya pun masih sama, membuatku tenang saat melihatnya," kini Eunhyuk yang bersuara.

"Ia terlihat sedikit lebih lancar berbahasa Korea," Yesung ikut ambil suara.

"Kemampuan _dance_nya juga berkembang sangat pesat," Shindong ikut menambahkan.

"Rasanya tadi sangat ingin aku berlari memeluknya," Kyuhyun bersuara masih sambil menatap kosong ke depan.

"Walau hanya dapat melihatnya dari jauh, itu sudah cukup membuatku senang. Setidaknya rasa rinduku padanya sedikit berkurang."

Ucapan Sungmin diangguki oleh member lain. Senyum masih terlukis di wajah mereka. Hanya Heechul yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Leeteuk yang menyadari hal itu menjadi sedikit khawatir.

"Kau tidak merasa senang, Heenim? Mianhae, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kalian," ucap Leeteuk penuh penyesalan. Biar bagaimanapun Leeteuk sangat tahu seberapa dekat Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Apa aku mengatakan kalau aku merasa tidak senang, Jung Soo? Berhentilah merasa bersalah atas apa yang tidak kau lakukan. Aku senang bisa melihat Hankyung walau hanya dari jauh. Memang tidak membuatku puas, tapi aku tahu kau melakukan semua itu untuk kebaikan kita juga Hankyung. Justru seharusnya aku dan yang lain berterima kasih padamu. Gomawo, Jung Soo Hyung," ucap Heechul lembut.

Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia tersenyum. Seperti yang dikatakan Dongsaengnya, walau hanya sebentar dan melihat dari jauh, itu sudah cukup untuk mereka. Karena untuk saat ini hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Dongsaengnya.

_Niga animyeon andwae_

_Neo eobsin nan andwae_

_Na ieroke haru handareul tto illyoneul_

Alunan merdu suara milik Yesung menggema di ruang tengah dorm. Yesung sedikit mengerutkan keningnya melihat nama Onew terpampang di layar ponselnya. Ia mengangkat telpon itu sambil menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ agar semua bisa mendengar percakapannya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yeoboseyo. Ada apa, Jinki-ah? Tak biasanya kau menghubungiku."

"Ah, mianhae, Hyung. Aku hanya ingin mengundang Super Junior sunbae ke dorm SHINee. Aku tadi menghubungi Leeteuk Hyung tapi tidak diangkat."

Semua mata tertuju ke arah leader mereka. Leeteuk langsung merogoh sakunya untuk mencari ponsel miliknya. Tak lama ia menepuk keningnya. Baru ingat ponselnya tertinggal di kamar. Ia bergegas bangkit untuk mengambil ponselnya itu. Sedangkan member yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Leeteuk.

"Memang ada apa, Jinki-ah?"

"Kami hanya mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan untuk ulang tahun Key, Hyung."

Yesung memandang wajah member yang lain untuk meminta persetujuan. Terlihat seluruh member mengangguk. Termasuk Leeteuk. Kapan lagi mereka bisa makan gratis, kan?

"Ne, kami akan ke sana. Gomawo sudah mengundang kami, Jinki-ah."

"Ne, Hyung. Kami tunggu kedatangan Hyungdeul. Annyeong."

Seluruh member langsung berhamburan ke kamar mereka untuk bersiap-siap begitu Yesung menyudahi telponnya.

Sementara itu di dorm SHINee, Onew terlihat tersenyum senang setelah menutup telponnya. Ia memandang ke seorang namja yang sedang memperhatikannya harap-harap cemas.

"Mereka akan datang, Hyung. Kita tunggu saja," ucap Onew sambil memamerkan _eye smile_nya.

"Gomawo, Jinki-ah."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Itu pasti mereka. Biar aku yang membuka pintunya," seru Jonghyun heboh.

Onew, Minho dan Taemin memandang kepergian Jonghyun dengan tampang bingung. Kenapa jadi dia yang semangat?

Dan benar saja tebakan Jonghyun. Yang berdiri di depan pintu dorm SHINee adalah rombongan member Super Junior.

"Annyeong, Jonghyun-ah," sapa Leeteuk.

"Anyyeong, Hyungdeul. Wah, ada Heechul Hyung juga ternyata. Ayo masuk, Hyung. Yang lain sudah menunggu di dalam," ajak Jonghyun.

Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia dan member yang lain pun masuk ke dalam, mengikuti langkah kaki Jonghyun. Di ruang tengah dorm SHINee terlihat Onew, Minho dan Taemin yang tengah tersenyum menatap mereka.

"Gomawo sudah menyempatkan untuk datang, Hyungdeul," ucap Onew mewakili yang lain.

"Ne, Jinki-ah. Harusnya kami yang berterima kasih pada kalian," sahut Leeteuk.

"Ayo, Hyung, duduk dulu. Key Hyung sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk kita," ajak Taemin sambil menarik tangan Leeteuk untuk duduk.

"Apa aku tak perlu membantu Key?" tawar Ryewook.

"Tidak perlu, Hyung. Sudah ada yang membantu Key Hyung, kok. Lagi pula Key Hyung tidak terlalu suka banyak orang masuk ke dapurnya," jawab Minho.

"Nuguya? Setahuku member SHINee hanya lima orang. Kalian berempat ada di sini, lalu siapa yang membantu Key?" Ryeowook tetap bersikukuh.

"Itu...," ucapan Onew terpotong dengan kehadiran Key.

"Makanan siap. Mian sudah membuat Hyungdeul menunggu," ucap Key ramah.

Tak ada satupun yang menanggapi ucapan Key. Mata mereka kini terpaku pada hidangan yang tadi dibawa Key. Harum masakan yang dibawa Key sangat khas. Makanan yang selama dua tahun ini sudah tidak pernah mereka rasakan lagi. Walaupun Ryeowook bisa membuat makanan yang sama, tetap saja rasa yang dihasilkan berbeda.

"Mianhae membuat menunggu."

Suara ini? Seluruh member Super Junior serempak menoleh ke asal suara. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka dibuat terpaku di dalam dorm SHINee. Di hadapan mereka berdiri Hankyung yang membawa setumpuk piring.

"Hankyung Hyung!" seru Eunhyuk sambil berlari menghambur ke pelukan Hankyung. Sepertinya ia melupakan fakta bahwa Hankyung sedang membawa tumpukan piring. Untung saja Jonghyun cepat tanggap dengan mengambil piring itu sebelum Eunhyuk memeluk Hankyung.

"Jeongmal bogoshippo, Hyung," bisik Eunhyuk parau.

"Nado, Hyukkie. Nado bogoshippo," ucap Hankyung lembut.

Ia mengelus punggung Eunhyuk pelan. Mencoba meredakan tangis Eunhyuk. Sementara itu, ia juga mengedarkan pandangannya. Dapat dilihatnya Donghae yang menangis dalam dekapan Siwon dan Ryeowook yang menangis dalam dekapan Yesung. Shindong, Kangin, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih memandangnya _shock_. Namun binar bahagia tak dapat disembunyikan dari wajah mereka. Hankyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul. Air mata juga sudah tampak menggenang di wajah rekan sekamarnya itu dulu. Sementara Leeteuk, sepertinya sang malaikat benar-benar tak menyangka dapat melihat Hankyung sedekat ini.

Leeteuk bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Hankyung yang masih memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa ... hiks ... kenapa kau ... hiks baru datang ... hiks sekarang? Tidak tahukah ... hiks kau kalau ... hiks kami semua ... hiks merindukanmu?" tanya Leeteuk di tengah isakannya.

Secara perlahan Hankyung melepas pelukannya pada Eunhyuk. Ia maju selangkah agar dapat berdiri tepat di hadapan Leeteuk. Ia merengkuh Leeteuk ke dalam pelukannya. Merengkuh seorang Leader yang sangat ia hormati. Seorang Kakak yang sangat ia kagumi. Leeteuk makin terisak dalam pelukan Hankyung.

"Mianhae, Hyung. Jeongmal mianhae," bisik Hankyung.

Suasana sendu menyelimuti ruangan itu. Eunhyuk kini menangis dalam pelukan Heechul. Sungmin pun tak dapat membendung air matanya. Kyuhyun mendekap Hyung tersayangnya itu untuk memberi sedikit ketenangan.

Sementara itu kelima member SHINee hanya terdiam memandang kejadian mengharukan di hadapan mereka. Rasanya sesuatu yang sangat membanggakan bagi mereka bisa menjadi saksi pertemuan sunbaenya yang sudah sekian lama berpisah. Mereka sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan member Super Junior juga Hankyung yang telah terpisah sejak 2 tahun lalu. Itu sebabnya tanpa ragu mereka bersedia membantu Hankyung untuk bertemu dengan semua member Super Junior. Walau masih kurang lengkap tanpa kehadiran Kibum di tengah mereka.

"Uljima, Hyung. Ku mohon, jangan menangis. Aku akan semakin merasa bersalah melihat air matamu," bujuk Hankyung.

Tapi Leeteuk bukanlah orang yanng mudah menghentikan tangisnya. Ia masih terisak pelan dalam pelukan hangat Hankyung. Heechul sedikit berdecak sebal melihat adegan melankolis di hadapannya. Ia berdiri dan membawa Leeteuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Dasar pabo! Kenapa kau senang sekali membuat Jung Soo menangis? Tak bisakah sekali saja kau membuatnya tersenyum? Tak bisakah sekali saja kau membuatnya tenang?" ucap Heechul pedas.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Heechul. Leeteuk sendiri yang berada dalam pelukan Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya untuk dapat melihat wajah Heechul.

"Heenim, apa maksudmu?" tanya Leeteuk. Suaranya masih terdengar parau.

"Kau kira aku tak tahu kalau selama ini kau selalu merasa menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab karena kepergian China Oleng ini? Kau kira aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau sering menangis saat melihat video-video di awal debut kita?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, semua yang ada di sana dibuat terkejut akan perkataan Heechul. Leeteuk sendiri kembali menundukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Heechul. Karena semua itu benar adanya. Walau ia tak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada member lain, tapi sepertinya Heechul dapat mengetahui semua isi hatinya.

Hankyung sendiri semakin merasa bersalah saat mendengar penuturan Heechul. Ia menatap nanar punggung Leeteuk. Sosok yang tanpa sengaja telah ia lukai. Sosok yang selalu menangisi kepergiannya dari keluarga Super Junior. Yang paling merasa bertanggung jawab atas keputusannya yang bisa dibilang sedikit egois itu.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Jung Soo. Kau memang seorang Leader, tapi bukan berarti semua yang terjadi merupakan tanggung jawabmu. Aku rasa Hankyung juga tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini," ucap Heechul sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Hankyung.

"Mianhae," ucap Leeteuk pelan.

Heechul melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut pada Leeteuk. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Leeteuk dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi mulus sang malaikat.

"Leeteuk Hyung, jeongmal mianhae," ucap Hankyung sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan membantu Hankyung untuk berdiri.

"Tidak perlu seperti ini, Hankyung-ah," ucap Leeteuk sambil memeluk Hankyung sekilas.

"Heh, China Oleng, tak inginkah kau memelukku? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Heechul sambil merentangkan tangannya, bersiap memeluk Hankyung.

Hankyung tersenyum dan berjalan memeluk Heechul.

"Jeongmal bogoshippo, Chullie," bisik Hankyung.

"Nado, Hannie."

"Gomawo Jinki-ah, Jonghyun-ah, Kibum-ah, Minho-ya juga Taeminnie. Kalian sudah mau repot-repot meminjamkan dorm kalian untuk kami," ucap Leeteuk.

"Cheon, Hyung. Kami senang bisa membantu Hyungdeul," Onew berucap mewakili yang lain.

"Berjanjilah untuk menjaga komunikasi dengan kami, Han. Kalau sampai aku melihat Jung Soo menangis karenamu, aku akan langsung mengejarmu ke China," ancam Heechul.

Hankyung tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sudah cukup dua tahun ini ia dan keluarga kecilnya itu tersiksa menahan rindu. Ia berjanji, mulai saat ini akan terus memberi kabar pada Super Junior.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Heenim," ucap Leeteuk lembut.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terus mencemaskan si pabo ini. Pikirkan dirimu sendiri, Jung soo. Hankyung sudah dewasa, ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan kami. Kau jangan terlalu memanjakan kami."

Ucapan Heechul disambut anggukan antusias dari seluruh member Super Junior. Sepertinya sejak lama mereka ingin mengatakan hal itu. Hanya saja mereka sungkan pada Leeteuk. Hanya Heechul yang bisa menyampaikan apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Sepertinya Super Junior sunbae sangat beruntung, ya, memiliki Leader yang sangat perhatian pada membernya," celetuk Key.

"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak perhatian pada kalian," Onew berucap tak terima.

"Tidak!" jawab member SHINee kompak.

Dan dalam sekejap gelak tawa sudah memenuhi ruangan itu. Suasana sendu tadi telah berubah menjadi lebih hangat. Sebuah ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu berkumpulnya kembali 12 member Super Junior.

*Hangeng POV*

Terima kasih atas semua kepercayaan kalian padaku. Maafkan keegoisanku selama ini. Sampai kapanpun, kalian akan tetap keluargaku. Kalian akan tetap menempati tempat khusus di hatiku. Kalian akan tetap menjadi orang-orang yang ku sayangi setelah keluargaku. Selamanya Super Junior akan ada di hatiku.

Dan untuk ELF, maaf karena aku sempat membuat kalian kecewa. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua cinta dan dukungan kalian untukku. Wo ai ni, ELF. ELF akan selalu ada di hatiku

*Hangeng POV End*

~Fin~

Cuap-Cuap Author: Fiuh, ini cerita dibuat udah lama, sblum Leeteuk Oppa wamil.

Ga tau knapa, pengen tau gmana perasaan Han Oppa juga Oppadeul yg lain.

Gomawo buat review yg dikasih reader di 2 ff kmarin, mian ga bsa author bls satu2,

tpi author baca, kok, makasih buat semua kritik dan sarannya :D

Akhir kata, mind to Review :D


End file.
